Mission Code Name: Karaoke!
by AyameWolf13
Summary: Tsunade has a special mission for her favorite ninjas. Mission Code Name: Karaoke! Rated PG13 for possible language and adult themes...Enjoy!
1. The Mission Begins

**I am taking a break from my story, For Whom the Raven Calls. **

**Do enjoy this story!**

**I do not own NARUTO or it's characters...sadly...T_T**

**

* * *

**A warm summer breeze blew through the village of Konoha. It brushed against the trees, against, the buildings, and the newly united Team Seven. Naruto had succeeded in bringing Sasuke back, Orochimaru was dead, the Akatsuki wasn't a threat anymore, and all seemed at peace.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on a bench in the park. Sakura snuggled against Naruto, who she was now dating. She sighed happily. "It is so nice out, today."

"Yeah, it is," agreed Sasuke, running fingers through his bangs.

"No missions, now Tsunade yelling, nothing to disturb this moment," said Naruto.

"Oh, really?" came a voice behind them.

They looked to see Kakashi standing there, smiling through his mask.

"What's up Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, we do have a mission today." All three of the seventeen year olds groaned in response.

"What's the mission?" asked Sasuke.

He smiled more. Kakashi put his hands in his pocket. "We, along with teams eight, ten, and Gai's have been invited to a completion."

Sakura stretched. "What kind?"

"It's a secret."

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Awe, come on! Tell us!"

Kakashi held up his hands. "I am not allowed to tell until we are at the location." He ushered them up. "Okay, let's go!"

-------

(Secret Location)

They were lead deep into Hokage Mountain. Deep inside they saw what looked like a couple of tables, chairs, a stage, speakers, lights, a microphone, and what looked like Shizune behind a DJ table. They saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji sitting sat one table. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino sat at another table. Sai sat at an empty table next to Neji, Tenten, and Lee's table. Kurenai and Gai sat at a table of their own.

"What's up?" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro behind them.

"What are you doing here, Kazekage-sama?" asked Sakura.

"We don't know either. But, we too were invited to this completion," said Kankuro.

Just then, Tsunade walked up to the microphone on the stage. "Okay everyone, please have a seat and we will get started."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made it over to the table where Sai sat and sat down. Gaara and siblings sat at an empty table while Kakashi sat with Asuma and his table.

"Okay, I am sure you want to know what your mission is, right?" asked Tsunade into the mic.

Everyone nodded except for Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai.

"You, my special friends are going to provide some entertainment…by singing karaoke."

"WHAT?!" screamed Naruto.

"You have got to be kidding?" asked Kiba.

"I kid you not. If you do not like it, oh well then, you are not allowed to leave this place, until I see otherwise.

"Oh come on!" Naruto crossed his arms.

Tsunade eyed him. "And, guess what, Naruto. I have volunteered you to go first."

"What! No way!"

"Get up here now or I will make you!"

Naruto stood and grumpily made his way to the stage. He grabbed the mic and looked at Tsunade. "You will pay for this." He then looked at the screen to see what song he was going to sing. His eyes went wide. "You have got to be kidding! I hate this song!"

"Deal with it." Tsunade walked off the stage.

The music started playing. Naruto sighed and began.

Bring it.  
Woo  
Uh, uh, uh, uh  
Ha ha, ha ha  
What, what, what, what  
Ha ha ha ha  
Uh  
On your mark ready set let's go  
Dance floor pro I know you know  
I go psycho when my new joint hit  
Just can't sit  
Gotta get jiggy wit it  
Ooh that's it  
Now honey honey come ride  
D-K-N-Y all up in my eye  
You gotta Prada bag with a lotta stuff in it  
Give it to your friend let's spin  
Everybody lookin' at me  
Glancin the kid  
Wishin they was dancin' a jig  
Here with this handsome kid  
Ciga-cigar right from Cuba-Cuba  
I just bite it  
It's for the look I don't light it  
Ill-way the an-may on the ance-day orr-flay  
Giving up jiggy make it feel like foreplay  
Yo my cardio is infinite (ha ha)  
Big Willie Style's all in it  
Gettin' Jiggy Wit It

Sakura's eyes twitched as she blushed. She was not only embarrassed for herself...but for him as well...

(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)  
Gettin jiggy wit it  
(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)  
Gettin jiggy wit it  
(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)  
Gettin jiggy wit it

What  
You wanna ball with the kid  
Watch your step you might fall  
Trying to do what I did  
Mama (uh) mama (uh) mama come closer  
In the middle of the club with the rub-a-dub (uh)  
No love for the haters the haters  
Mad cause I got floor seats at the Lakers  
See me on the fifty yard line with the Raiders  
Met Ali he told me I'm the greatest  
I got the fever for the flavour of a crowd pleaser  
DJ play another  
From the prince of this  
Your highness  
Only mad chicks ride in my whips  
South to the west to the east to the north  
Bought my hits and watch 'em go off a go off  
Ah yes yes y'all ya don't stop  
In the winter or the (summertime)  
I makes it hot  
Gettin jiggy wit 'em

(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)  
Gettin jiggy wit it  
(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)  
Gettin jiggy wit it  
(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)

Naruto looked so pissed. His serious expression, plus him singing, was not a good mix. In fact, a majority of the crowed was laughing at him.

Eight fifty I.S. if you need a lift  
Whose the kid in the drop  
Who else Will Smith  
Living that life some consider a myth  
Rock from south street to one two fifth  
Women used to tease me  
Give it to me now nice and easy  
Since I moved up like George and Weezie  
Dream to the maximum I be asking em  
Would you like to bounce with the brother that's platinum  
Never see Will attacking em  
Rather play ball with Shaq and em  
Flatten em  
Psyche  
Kiddin  
You thought I took a spill  
But I didn't  
Trust the lady of my life she hitting  
Hit her with a drop top with the ribbon  
Crib for my mom on the outskirts of Philly  
You trying to flex on me  
Don't be silly  
Getting jiggy wit it

(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)  
Gettin jiggy wit it  
(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)  
Gettin jiggy wit it  
(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)  
Gettin jiggy wit it  
(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)  
Gettin jiggy wit it

(na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana)

By the end of the song he had Lee and Kiba on the floor laughing. Sakura was giggling at her boyfriend. Everyone clapped and laughed as he left the stage. He sat down and growled to himself.

Tsunade came back on the stage. "Great job, Naruto. Now next is…"

* * *

**Who is next???**

**Tune in for the next chapter to find out.  
**


	2. Naughty Naughty!

**OK this is kinda short but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Anywho, SING AWAY!  
**

* * *

Tsunade came back on the stage. "Great job, Naruto. Now next is…"

Everyone held their breath, praying it won't be them.

"Our one and only Ino!"

The blonde girl stood and walked up to the stage. She took the mic from Tsunade and looked at the screen to know what song she was singing. She smiled. "Oh this is going to be good."

They music began to play. She started to dance around, making her body look sexy.

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

The way she was dancing on stage made Shikamaru and Choji very entranced in her movements. Their eyes filled heavily with lust and want...as well as their unmetionable parts.

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me

Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

The song faded off and Ino ended in a pose with her hands on her hips, bending forward, showing cleavage.

She got a good applause as she left the stage. She didn't even see the special 'standing ovation' some of the guys were giving her.

Tsunade appeared on the stage again.

"Is it hot in here or is it just Ino?" This made the girl blush a bit and the crowed snicker. "Okay, next will be…"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2.**

**Oh, just so you guys know, the songs will be listed at the end of the fic along with their artists.**

**Laterz!  
**


	3. Amazed and Jealousy!

**In this next chapter will be some jealousy...Let's see why...................*insert evil laugh here*.......................**

* * *

"Okay, next will be… our favorite Kazekage, Gaara!"

He sighed and stood. Slowly he walked on to the stage. Everyone in the audience was silent. This was a very rare moment.

"Is he actually going through with this?" whispered Sasuke.

"Poor brother dear," said Temari.

Gaara took the microphone and looked at the song he was going to sing. He sighed again. "Oh boy…"

The music started to play. Everyone's eyes went wide. 'This song?' they all thought.

Oh, Oh, Oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
For the longest time

If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's when you found me, when you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

Everyone watched in awe. Some even started to snap their fingers to the beat. Gaara was a good singer.

Oh, Oh, Oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
For the longest time

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you, and how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened in the longest time

Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've gone this far  
And it's more than I'd hoped for

Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time

Gaara swayed from side to side to the beat of the song. He actually seemed to like the song.

I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself, hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And you're more than I'd hoped for

I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time

Everyone was up and clapping for Gaara. No one would have guessed his voice was good.

He left the stage. As he walked people patted his shoulders and praised him. He smiled to himself as he sat next to his siblings.

Tsunade came to the stage and smiled. "Wow, Gaara-sama. You were great. Okay, now the next person to sing is…our very own Neji!"

The Hyuuga glared at the Hokage as he stood. "So unfair," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, Neji-kun," beamed Tenten.

"Whatever." He started walking to stage.

Hinata watched her cousin. 'Good luck, nii-san,' she thought.

Neji made it to the stage and took his mic. He and Tsunade looked at the song. "Oh wait, this song is a duet." Tsunade looked out into the crowed. Her eyes landed on Sakura. "Sakura-chan, sing with Neji."

Sakura whipped her head towards them. Naruto and Tenten wanted to kill Tsunade. Sakura stood and walked up to the stage. "Is this really necessary?" she asked Tsunade. "I mean, why didn't you choose Tenten to sing with him?"

"Because, I saw you first." She handed Sakura her mic. "Now make pretty music." She left the two on stage. They both shrugged as the music started.

Sakura: You were the one, the one in my dreams, but I never knew it.

Neji: I wanted to tell you time and again, but I couldn't do it.

Sakura: All that you are is all that I need, no more pretending.

Neji: Now I can be me, and you can be you,

Both: And we're never-ending, whoa oh oh...

We'll be together, always together.  
Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,  
We'll be together.

Sakura took a peek at Neji, who was also peeking at her. Both ended up blushing. Somehow they managed to move closer and end up holding hands and swaying.

Naruto and Tenten looked like they were about to go and kill something, especially when someone made a comment that 'they' were a cute couple. Their 'other halfs' were holding hands and blushing and all they could do was sit and fume about it.

Neji: I like what you got, I guess it's okay if you wanna show it.

Sakura: I am what I am, and I'm all for you, just want you to know it.

Neji: Will I ever score?

Sakura: There's nothin' wrong with just likin' each other.

Both: We all had our doubts, but it's workin' out,  
With one another, whoa oh oh...

We'll be together, always together.  
Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,  
We'll be together.

We'll be together, always together.  
Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,  
We'll be together.

The song ended and all but Naruto and Tenten were clapping and cheering.

Both Sakura and Neji were slightly blushing as they left the stage to sit with everyone else.

Tsunade took her mic. "Fabulous weren't they? Okay, next will be…"

* * *

**Ooh...I smell trouble!**

**Until next chapter!  
**


End file.
